herofandomcom-20200223-history
Fiora
Fiora is one the main protagonists and playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles. She is a childhood friend of Shulk and Reyn as well as Dunban's younger sister. Ironically, despite appearing near the beginning of the game, she is the last of the protagonists to join the party permanently. This is due to the fact that she is believed to be killed by Metal Face, which fuels Shulk's main reason for setting out on his journey. Later, she is revealed to be alive, but turned into a Homs-Machina hybrid and the host for the Mechonis god, Meyneth. She also serves as Shulk's love interest. She is voiced by Eri Nakao in the Japanese version and Carina Reeves in the English version. Appearance Fiora is a young woman of average stature (about 160 cm, or 5'3") and has rounded green eyes. Fiora has long blonde hair that falls just past her shoulders and a somewhat petite frame. However, despite her delicate frame Fiora is displayed to be rather physically fit. Fiora's starting outfit consists of a small top that reveals her midriff but conceals the navel. She wears a short skirt and long leggings. After the events of Galahad Fortress, Fiora has a different appearance with a mechanised body; she now possesses a skin-tight white partial exoskeleton and a shorter haircut. Personality Fiora has been shown to be a very kind and caring person who wants to help everyone. She is also a pacifist, as she pleads with Egil to stop his plans, even going as far to forgive him before any other person within the party does. Fiora is also incredibly protective of Shulk, to the point where she does not even trust Reyn, his best friend, with his safety. Fiora is an energetic, cheerful and playful person. She has been shown to be able to read people rather easily, such as when she predicted Reyn and Shulk would forget the ether canisters and when she reads peoples' emotions in her Heart-to-Hearts. This trait has allowed her to get to know every member of the party extremely fast, possibly indicating that she can make friends easily. The byproduct of this trait is that Fiora can convey and show her emotions easily and does frequently, however she tends to show all of her emotions. Despite being a careful person, Fiora will occasionally take rather reckless actions time to time, such as when she charged at Metal Face with a vehicle, an act that ultimately got her seemingly killed. She notes this in a Heart-to-Heart with Dunban and vows not to make the same mistake again. Fiora will do nearly anything to help people, but she often does so without thinking about how everyone will feel after the fact. In some Heart-to-Hearts, it is implied that Fiora is in fact very scared about the situations she is in, but puts on a brave face so she does not feel like a dead weight. This trait further develops near the story's climax as she starts to verbally express that she is a dead weight to everyone. Throughout the story, Fiora is a calm and collected person, rarely showing any form of anger. Gallery Shulk, Dunban and Fiora.jpg Fiora 2.0.jpg Fiora.png Fiora1.png Fiorung2.png Fiora3.png|Fiora in Mechonis armour Fiora faced mechon 1.png Dunban and Fiora.jpg Shulk and Fiora.jpg|Art of Shulk and Fiora Fiora_After.jpg|Fiora's final appearance Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:In Love Category:Pure Good Category:Dissociative Category:Siblings Category:Damsels Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Determinators Category:Optimists Category:Pacifists Category:The Messiah Category:Feminists Category:Insecure Category:Hybrids Category:Warriors Category:Defectors Category:Humanoid Category:Alter-Ego Category:Amazons Category:Revived Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heroes